This invention relates generally to lawn and garden implements of the type in which vegetation is harvested, then transported to and collected in a receptacle which is periodically emptied. More particularly, the invention concerns improved collection and emptying apparatus particularly suited to use with an implement in which the operator rides on the implement during the harvesting operation.
A common drawback of cut vegetation collection apparatus used with riding-type harvesters is that the operator must leave his position at an operator chair to periodically empty thee collection receptacle. Structure which requires this additional effort is time consuming and relatively inconvenient. It is much more desirable to have an implement which can be emptied by an operator without leaving his position at an operator chair or other control position on the implement. In addition, it is advantageous to provide a compact and easily operable collection and emptying receptacle with a minimum number of parts capable of easy fabrication.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,493,987 to Longecker and 3,753,340 to Mathews are illustrative of prior art lawn mower collecting and emptying receptacles. These patents show a top hinged collecting receptacle. However, the present invention has a number of important advantages over these receptacle systems. First, the present invention provides an extensible handle member which effectively functions as an accessible lever for use by an operator in emptying the receptacle. In its retracted position, the handle member cooperates with other elements of the present invention to provide a latch function for the receptacle. The advangtages in operation associated with such structure will be apparent. With such structure the operator can unlatch and empty the receptacle in a simple operation with little effort.